Como perder um homem em 10 dias
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Quem viu o filme, essa é só uma satira que eu estou fazendo, com um certo casal, mas quem tambem nao assistiu o filme , nao tem problema, não é necessario ter assistido para entender a fic, mandem reviews please! 2 CAP ON LINE!
1. A aposta

COMO PERDER UM HOMEM EM 10 DIAS  
  
1 – A aposta  
  
-Duvidam é?  
  
-Sim, você não vai conseguir é muito mole...  
  
-Eu mole? É o que veremos me dêem 10 dias e vocês verão...  
  
-Fechado, e se você não conseguir, vai ter que limpar as 12 Casas todinhas...Atena querendo ou não...  
  
-Pode deixar Mascara da Morte eu vou conseguir...afinal um Capricórnio é persistente...  
  
Certa noite no Santuário, no templo de Virgem, um tempo depois da batalha contra Hades, os cavaleiros não estavam tendo muita coisa para fazer, e resolveram apostar com Shura. Miro, Aioria, Mascara da Morte , um obrigado Kamus, e Shaka que estava sendo o "aconselhador "da aposta...bom basicamente todos os cavaleiros de Ouro tinham algum envolvimento na trama.  
  
-Vamos repassar a aposta Shura – Miro falava com ar malicioso para cima do amigo – Você tem 10 dias para conquistar a Shina, se assim conseguir claro...e não vale mudar, você que optou por aquela casca-grossa. Você tem o direito de pedir conselhos pro Shaka apenas 2 vezes...  
  
-Eu? Por que eu? – Shaka não estava se conformando com aquilo  
  
-Porque você que é o "cabeça" de nós entende? – Aioria foi critico  
  
-Não...  
  
-Bom...se você falhar nessa...vai ter que limpar as nossas casas...e mais o templo de Atena...  
  
-Opa, vocês tão aumentando isso... – Shura já estava achando o cumulo ter que limpar tudo, ainda mais o templo da deusa.  
  
-Vá Shura, é aceitável... – Kamus falou rindo  
  
-E você pode pedir um gelinho pro Kamus acaso você venha tomar um soco dela... – Mascara da Morte gozou, fazendo todos rirem, menos Shura  
  
-Graça...pois vocês vão ver, não vai precisar...  
  
-É o que vamos ver... – Miro desafiou o Capricorniano, o deixando mais irritado ainda...  
  
Durante a noite Shura dormira pouco, bolando um plano para conquistar aquela "Cobra". Teve as idéias mais obscenas que alguém poderia ter, ate que chegou na conclusão: "10 dias é pouco tempo, terei que ser ágil, mas devagar...".  
  
De manha ele foi ao encontro dos amigos no Templo de Escorpião, onde eles iriam marcar o inicio da aposta. Kamus segurava um calendário na mão, enorme, com os 10 dias circulados e no ultimo dia, uma cruz enorme de vermelho...  
  
-Vocês não estão brincando, heim? – Shura gozou, estava achando a coisa fácil, mas não seria tão assim...  
  
-Bem...voce já sabe o que fazer...vamos ver se você é tão bom na conquista assim...ah e no final do dia tem que contar tudo pra gente viu? Sem mentir ou esconder nada... – Miro estava terminando de comentar as "regras"...  
  
-Prometo – Shura ergueu a mão direita, mas cruzando os dedos atrás, eles não perceberam...  
  
Shura começou a agir rápido, porque 10 dias nessa situação eram como 10 minutos, curtos , mas que poderiam acontecer muita coisa.  
  
Há alguns metros dali, Shina comentava com Marin e June, que resolvera ficar um tempinho no Santuário.  
  
-Vamos apostar então? – Marin comentava  
  
-Claro... despensar um dos douradinhos? Deixa comigo... - Shina falava como se fosse beber um copo d'agua, algo tão simples  
  
-Mas você tem 10 dias para fazer um deles se apaixonar por você e depois dar um belo fora, certo? – June entrara mais de curiosa do que outra coisa nessa confusão  
  
-Beleza, é só encontrar o primeiro que me der bola, dar todas as chances e no final... pimba, "tchau meu bem..."  
  
Elas deram risadas, afinal não ter o que fazer, leva a pessoa a essas loucuras. Shina saiu de sua casa a procura de algum dos cavaleiros de ouro, quando encontrou com ninguém mais que Shura, obviamente ele estava dando um jeito de encontra-la também...ela (coisa que nunca fez), se aproximou dele rapidamente e começou a puxar assunto:  
  
-Shura? Resolveu sair da toca? – ela perguntou toda alegrinha  
  
-Ah, oi Shina, como vai? – ele praticamente tinha todo o esquema na cabeça... "vai ser impossível, mas se eu conseguisse beija-la ate o final do dia, já haveria ganho a aposta".  
  
-Bem, o que faz por aqui?  
  
-Andando, quer dar uma volta, aqui tem muita gente... – Shura não estava sendo muito discreto...  
  
-Claro, pelo que percebi você não é muito de "multidões", não é mesmo? – Shina estava indo devagar, mas queria ver ate que ponto vai um homem , quando o assunto é esse.  
  
-Exatamente...então vamos? – ele convidou já a puxando pelo braço...  
  
-Vamos...  
  
Neste exato momento ele encontra com Saga passando com uma enorme vassoura na mão e acenando desesperadamente para ele... -SHURA!! Vou deixar lá, caso precise, já tamo começando a ver as coisas...hehehehe  
  
-"idiota" – ele pensou – claro, sempre tem alguém que precisa, e as dela tão tudo uma coisa mesmo...  
  
Saga não parava de rir e Shura estava tentando se controlar  
  
-Nossa, parece que vocês gostam de limpeza heim? – Shina comentara  
  
-É...sabe como é né?  
  
Eles ficaram andando por um bom tempo, Shura tentando se chegar, Shina dando braço mole, e ficaram conversando ate a tarde cair, sobre todos os assuntos possíveis... "Que estranho Shina não é de ser assim, tão dada à conversa" O cavaleiro realmente estava estranhando a atitude dela.  
  
-Bom, já esta ficando tarde Shura, mas valeu pelo papo, a gente se vê amanha?  
  
-Claro... Ate mais...  
  
Shina estava saindo mas havia uma pedra no caminho e de propósito ela formulou um escorregão...  
  
-Aiii...  
  
Shura com a sua agilidade conseguiu segura-la pela cintura antes que ela caísse no chão. E ficaram se encarando naquela posição mesmo, Shura queria tirar sua mascara, mas Shina já havia levantado.  
  
-Obrigada...mas ate amanha Shura...  
  
Ele sem dizer nada apenas a fitou de longe, estaria conseguindo? "Esta muito fácil, mas quem se importa...o importante é eu ganhar".  
  
Voltou correndo para a casa de Capricórnio, com certeza Saga já havia contado que ele os vira junto...  
  
Na casa de Shina, Marin e June a esperavam ansiosas, quando a amazona encostou a porta elas foram logo perguntando:  
  
-Como foi??  
  
-Bem, fácil, ele ta caindo no meu papo...  
  
-Mas qual deles é? – Marin perguntou nervosa... "se for o Aioria ela vai ver... "  
  
-Shura, quem mais...  
  
-Shura? – elas duas exclamaram  
  
-É, foi o primeiro que dei de cara...ate que ele não é feio, sabe...bom eu vou descansar  
  
Marin e June a encararam perplexas, Shura? "Só o que faltava era Shina se apaixonar por ele" Marin pensou... No templo de Capricórnio , como Shura presumira Saga já havia contado:  
  
-Banal, você passar com uma vassoura na nossa frente Saga...  
  
-Eu sei, mas fiz de propósito...  
  
-Ela estava assim tão fácil? – Mu perguntava, estava interessado no que aquilo iria dar.  
  
-É, bom melhor pra mim, agora que vocês já sabem do que acontecera, com licença, que eu quero descansar...  
  
Shura fora se deitar e todos os outros foram embora. Ele deitara na sua cama e ficara pensando :"Acho que Shina não é assim tão casca-grossa, como Miro diz..." , mas acabou adormecendo, lembrando do "escorregão "que ela tomara, que o fez sentir as breves "curvas" de seu corpo.  
  
Shina por outro lado, demorara em pegar no sono, pois a imagem do cavaleiro de Capricórnio não lhe saia da cabeça: "...realmente ele é um cavaleiro muito belo...", mas também dormira, lembrando-se de seu falso escorregão, tendo a única oportunidade pelo menos ate ali, de sentir os braços fortes de Shura...  
  
N/a : e aí pessoal, espero que estejam gostando da fic, como deu para perceber eu tirei a idéia do filme "Como perder um homem em 10 dias ", espero que fique boa e mandem comentários, a respeito desse semi-casal!! 


	2. Um convite

2 – Um convite  
  
Shura acordou com um bom pressentimento aquele dia. Estava descendo as escadas para sair das Doze Casas, quando encontrou com Shaka que estava indo em direção ao templo de Aquário.  
  
Shaka -Bom dia Shura, quando precisar é só pedir, heim?  
  
Shura -Pode deixar Virgem  
  
Ele continuou descendo quando passou por Escorpião, Miro ainda dormia mas ele viu o calendário, eles haviam riscado um dia, isso significava que ele teria apenas mais 9 dias: "Esse povo não vai me deixar em paz, tão cedo "  
  
Ele continuou andando ate que avistou Shina:  
  
Shura -E aí Cobra, como vai??  
  
Shina -Hã? ela parecia ter se assustado com a presença dele – ah tudo bem...  
  
Shura -Quero te mostrar um lugar aqui, que só os Cavaleiros de Ouro conhecem...  
  
Shina-Tudo bem...  
  
Eles andaram bastante, ate que chegarem a um lugar bem florido, com bastantes arvores, e flores, bem diferente do restante do Santuário  
  
Shina -Nossa, eu jurava que não existia um lugar assim aqui.  
  
Shura -É...mas existi...sabe andei pensando...sem ser muito atrevido, como será que é essa amazona, por baixo dessa mascara? – ele perguntou esperançoso, mas sentia algo a mais quando olhava para Shina, sentia um frio na espinha...não sabia dizer o que era aquilo  
  
Shina -Voce esta sendo um pouco atrevido sim...,nao acha que ainda é muito cedo, para isso?  
  
Shura -É tem razão, desculpe...mas venha...  
  
Shura começou a mostrar os lugares mais impressionantes que Shina já vira. Ela ficara encantada...Shura tinha um jeito doce, que ela não conhecia...mas não podia deixar se levar muito, afinal no final das contas teria que dar um belo fora em Shura, e pior na frente de todo mundo.  
  
Shura -É lindo não...tenho certeza que mais que você não é...  
  
Shina ficara vermelha com aquilo, mas agradeceu por estar de mascara...  
  
Shina -Como você pode saber...voce nunca me viu...  
  
Shura-É...pode ser, mas a julgar pelo seu jeito...  
  
Ele se aproximou mais dela...  
  
Shina -Uhum...obrigada... – Shina percebera a aproximação de Shura, mas hesitou  
  
Shina -Bom, vamos voltar??  
  
Shura -Ta bem... - -  
  
Eles estavam voltando, quando param próximos a casa de Shina, e viram dessa vez Miro passando com um balde enorme nas mãos  
  
Miro -AEE SHURA...ISSO É PRA VOCE!!! – ele gritou – É CANDIDA...LIMPA DIREITINHO DEPOIS TAH???  
  
Shura não sabia onde enfiar a cara, quando Miro gritou aquilo, todos que estavam do lado pararam para olhar e ate Shina estranhou:  
  
Shura -Voce ta limpando o Santuário?  
  
Miro -Eu? Não, claro que não...isso é brincadeira do Miro, você sabe como ele é, neh?  
  
Shina -Ah sim, bem Shura eu vou licença...  
  
Ela estava se virando quando Shura a segurou pelo braço.  
  
Shura -Espere...nos vemos depois? – ele perguntou com um brilho no olhar  
  
Shina -Claro, quando você quiser...já sei, eu vou lá em Capricórnio beleza?  
  
Shura -Ta bem... – ele hesitou um pouco, não sabia o que os amigos poderiam dizer  
  
Ele voltou todo contente para as Doze Casas, ate cantando "la cucharacha", ele estava. Quando chegou em Gêmeos todos estavam lá.  
  
Kamus - Shura, parece que você esta indo mais rápido do que imaginamos... –Shura fizera cara feia com o comentário  
  
Shura – Ah...sorte minha...o que vocês querem comigo?  
  
Mascara da Morte – Nada só estamos querendo saber como andam as coisas – ele falou com um ar malicioso, que Shura não achou nada agradável  
  
Shura – Está tudo bem, eu só queria que vocês parassem de passar com produtos de limpeza na minha frente  
  
Miro : Ah, mas o mais engraçado!!  
  
De repente alguém apareceu, sobressaltando todo mundo :  
  
Shina : SHURAAA!!!  
  
Ele olhou assustado para trás, era realmente ela, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas com o grito que ela dera. Ele não esperava aquilo  
  
Shura – Shina, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
Shina – Eu queria falar com você a sós.  
  
Os outros cavaleiros acharam estranho aquilo tudo. Mas Shura e a amazona de cobra caminhavam até ficarem alcance deles. Param em frente ao templo de Touro. Shura estava ansioso para saber o que ela tinha para falar. Shina fora direto ao ponto.  
  
Shina – Shura, pelo visto estamos virando "bons amigos."  
  
Shura – É pelo visto sim. "Ainda Bem "– ele pensou alegre  
  
Shina - Então esta afim de treinarmos amanha junto?  
  
Shura deu um salto para trás, não esperava por isso, e para disfarçar passou a mão nos cabelos meio rebeldes.  
  
Shura – Claro vamos sim!  
  
Shina – Depois do almoço pode ser? Você me encontra na minha casa?  
  
Shura – Certo, então ta combinado  
  
Shina lhe deu as costas com um breve "tchauzinho "e saiu das Doze Casas . Shura achou melhor não falar nada para os outros Cavaleiros porquê se não agora eles poderiam aparecer com baldes de cloro.

N/a : Oi pessoal, espero que estejam gostando, valeu por aqueles que comentaram... bom eu mudei um pouco o estilo de escrever da fic, que eu achei que iria ficar bem mais facil para entender...

Valeu pessoal...!!!

- 


End file.
